Vacío
by Kod-03
Summary: Nanoha tiene una hija, un trabajo y buenos amigos con los cuales contar pero aun asi siente un hueco en su vida. ¿Podrá encontrar eso que la llene completamente? ¿Y qué pinta la rubia en todo esto? NanoFate post-strikers, rating M por contenido lemon -.-"


**N/A:** Esta es la primera historia Nanofate que escribo, la verdad soy nueva en este fandom ya que hace menos de 4 meses que lo descubrí y no pude evitar enamorarme de esta hermosa pareja que son estas dos magitas, así que cualquier error que vean o mala información que tenga la historia espero que puedan perdonarme, tampoco ha sido pasada por un proceso de revisión por lo mismo me disculpo por cualquier falta de gramática y ortografía que se pueda presentar (ese no es mi fuerte xddd) ahora basta de tanto palabreo y vamos con la historia.

**Disclaimer**: ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, (lastima, si así fuera hubiera Nanofate por todos lados u_u ) yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato para diversión nada más.

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Vacío**_

Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, la brisa que soplaba movía ligeramente mi cabello mientras miraba desde la ventana de mi sala como el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco y las dos preciosas lunas salían lentamente iluminando el cielo de Midchilda, crucé mis manos en el barandal mientras me inclinaba ligeramente sobre ellas, cerré los ojos suavemente en tanto una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba a mis labios, tomé un profundo respiro para agradar a mis pulmones con el fresco aire mientras pensaba todas las cosas que habían pasado para que mi vida cambiara de la forma en la que lo había hecho.

A mis 21 años he aprendido que en la vida pueden pasar cosas que cambien el significado de ésta para siempre, situaciones de las cuales puedes aprender, lamentarte y disfrutar de diferentes maneras posibles, yo Nanoha Takamachi soy testigo de varios sucesos que logran hacer que las personas tengan una idea diferente de las cosas y cambien su forma de pensar drásticamente.

Puedo decir que he vivido experiencias asombrosas que me han convertido en la persona que soy ahora y de las cuales estoy agradecida enormemente aunque también he de decir que no todos los cambios en mi vida fueron agradables. Mi trabajo como maga y entrenadora de combate aéreo de la TSBA me ha demostrado que las cosas pueden pasar de bien a muy mal en tan solo unos segundos y que la línea que divide la vida de la muerte es muy delgada, más aun para una persona que ha estado muy cerca de cruzar esa línea en más de una ocasión; por lo cual sé bien que las buenas oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas cuando éstas se presenten ante tus ojos y no desperdiciar ni un solo instante de ellas.

Hice una ligera mueca al recordar aquella vez hace varios años que estuve a punto de perder mis alas, fue en una misión a un planeta en el cual debíamos recuperar una Lost Logia, todo había terminado bien, pero cuando nos preparábamos para partir tuvimos una emboscada, para ese entonces mi cuerpo estaba muy agotado por todo el esfuerzo que había realizado hasta ese momento, muchas veces sobrepasé el límite de mis capacidades y al final terminé muy caro pagando el precio, es por ello que no pude ver el ataque que me impacto de manera brusca, solo recuerdo un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo y a Vita-chan sosteniendo mi cuerpo ensangrentado mientras gritaba con voz desesperada por ayuda, cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba en una cama de hospital con vendas y aparatos conectados por todo el cuerpo, Shamal-san me informó que llevaba varios días inconsciente y que debido a la gravedad del daño en mi linker core muchos llegaron a pensar que no despertaría.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi ser al rememorar lo peor de aquel accidente, después de varios estudios para ver como seguía mi estado los doctores me informaron que jamás volvería a usar mi magia y tampoco podría caminar, por unos momentos creí que estaban jugándome una broma pero al intentar levantarme las piernas no me respondieron y caí de bruces al piso, ahí con toda la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Shamal y de los demás me di cuenta que era una triste y cruel verdad, una pesadilla en la que estaba metida y no era capaz de despertar, mis ánimos decayeron y me encerré en mi misma, una oscuridad hizo velo en mi mente, no quería ver a nadie, sentía que todos me miraban con compasión y lastima y eso era algo que no podía soportar, después de unos días en mi ensimismamiento decidí tratar de levantarme de nuevo, quería volar, tenía ganas de surcar ese azul cielo que tanto amaba y gracias a ese deseo, el apoyo y ayuda de todos mis amigos, sobretodo el de aquella persona tan especial pude levantar mis alas y volar nuevamente, el daño en mi linker core fue reparado totalmente y con ello mi magia fue llenando mi cuerpo otra vez.

Pasaron los años y las llamadas tres aces de la TSBA tomaron caminos diferentes; mi sueño de convertirme en una entrenadora se hizo realidad mientras que Hayate-chan se volvió comandante y Fate-chan enforcer, hasta ese momento todo estaba perfectamente, podía visitar a mi familia en la tierra cuando el trabajo me lo permitía al igual que a mis amigas Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan, estaba con mis dos mejores amigas que aunque con trabajos diferentes siempre buscábamos la manera de vernos en los pocos tiempos libres que teníamos y pasarnos un rato agradable como antes en nuestros días de instituto… pero siempre tuve la sensación de que por más que tuviera todo lo que tenía en ese entonces algo muy importante faltaba para completar mi vida.

Después de tanto tiempo de estar separadas por nuestros diferentes trabajos las tres aces volvimos a estar juntas nuevamente al igual que los fieles caballeros de Hayate cuando uno de los grandes sueños de ésta se hizo realidad y así se creó la sección 6, una unidad especial la cual se encargaría en resolver los casos de la Lost Logia que las demás ramas de la TSAB no podían solucionar por los métodos que tenían, en ella conocimos a Subaru, Teana, Erio y Caro, cuatro jóvenes que tenían sueños parecidos a los nuestros y los cuales entraron deseosos de aprender y ser mejores; me sentí muy feliz de ser la encargada de entrenar a esos chicos que tenían un enorme potencial para ser grandes pero aun así ese vacío que sentía en el pecho no disminuía, se había vuelto tan natural para mí que ya lo sentía parte de mi ser y por lo tanto no le prestaba la atención que solía darle tiempo atrás. Fueron duros los entrenamientos y los inconvenientes que enfrentamos durante todo ese tiempo, pero más tarde pude comprender que todo aquello fue solo un preludio de los dos grandes acontecimientos que cambiarían mi vida para siempre.

El primero fue la llegada de Vivio a mi vida, esbocé una enorme sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que vi a esa niña que terminó por cautivarme por completo y llenar mi alma de una ternura infinita y un deseo de protegerla con todo lo que tenía, con ella llegaron las dificultades en el caso Scaglietti en el cual Vivio fue raptada y sentí que mi alma se despedazaba de angustia solo al pensar lo que pudiera estar pasando esa pequeña y que yo no podía hacer nada por ella, pero la ayuda y el apoyo de Fate-chan lograron darme ánimos y luchar con todo mi ser para poder tener a esa niña nuevamente junto a mí.

Después de una ardua batalla donde nos vimos obligados a enfrentar nuestros miedos terminamos por resolver todo con bien y regresar a casa, la sesión 6 se disolvió y cada uno de nosotros regreso a sus antiguas actividades, en el caso Scaglietti nos enteramos el verdadero origen de Vivio por lo cual hice todos los movimientos pertinentes para adoptarla y hacerla mi hija legalmente, eso fue algo que lleno grandemente mi corazón y pudo ocupar gran parte del vacío que sentía en mi pecho pero aun así sentía que algo faltaba, aún tenía esa sensación de vacío que no podía llenar y por más vueltas que le daba en mi cabeza no lograba comprender que era eso que estaba buscando, pero todo aquello cambio aquel día, solo de pensarlo un sonrojo acude a mi rostro y un delicioso escalofrío recorre mi espalda, recuerdo que fue un día como hoy cuando hace dos años todo aquello por lo que inconscientemente había esperado llegó a mi vida llenando el vacío que desde muy pequeña había sentido en mi corazón.

Todo pasó cuando…

_**Flashback**_

-Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy- decía una joven con una sonrisa mientras observaba como sus nuevos reclutas se dejaban caer al piso tratando de recuperar el aire que les había sido arrebatado después de una larga y ardua sesión de entrenamientos, la cual duró gran parte de la mañana, una enorme cantidad de edificios creados gracias a un holograma de la más alta tecnología proveniente de los cuarteles de la base de TSAB en Midchilda se encontraban destrozados mientras que se podía apreciar como cantidades de piezas rotas pertenecientes a los robots utilizados para los entrenamientos se encontraban esparcidos por todo el campo de entrenamiento, la joven que vestía un uniforme blanco con azul el cual consistía en una chaqueta blanca con un pequeño corbatín, una falda corta en color azul que le cubría una parte de sus muslos y unas medias blancas que pasaban más allá de sus rodillas reía ligeramente mientras pensaba que sus alumnos cada día iban avanzando un paso más, una pequeña ventana de comunicación apareció en frente suyo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Capitana Takamachi, la comandante Yagami la solicita en su oficina de inmediato- informó un joven de pelo lila y lentes transparentes.

- Enseguida estaré allá Griffin-san- contestó la joven de pelo cobrizo y ojos azul violeta- muchas gracias por informarme- dijo viendo como el joven hacia un saludo y cerraba la ventana de comunicación- _**"¿Qué querrá Hayate-chan?"**__-_ se preguntaba mentalmente mientras descendía del lugar en donde estaba y caminaba a paso rápido hacia la oficina de la comandante- _**"Solo espero que no haya pasado nada malo, quizás hubo un problema en la misión en la que esta**_ _**Fate-chan y necesitan mi ayuda**_"- una angustia le invadió el cuerpo al pensar que la rubia de ojos carmesí pudiera encontrarse en problemas- _**"no…estoy segura que Fate-chan se encuentra bien, por una extraña razón siempre he podido sentir cuando está en peligro, además de que Raising heart puede recibir las señales de Bardiche y esta no me ha informado de ninguna**_ _**anormalidad hasta ahora así que debe ser otra cosa"-**_ al entrar al edificio de la TSAB caminó por los pasillos para dirigirse a la oficina de Hayate mientras seguía pensando en la rubia- _**"a decir verdad hace 5 meses que Fate-chan partió para su misión y aún**_ _**no ha regresado…sé que está bien porque cada cierto tiempo le pregunto a Hayate como va todo y ella me informa parte de lo que puede decirme de cómo van las cosas ya que las misiones que hace Fate-chan para la Administración siempre son confidenciales y por eso no puedo enterarme de los detalles"-**_ dejó escapar un ligero suspiro mientras inconscientemente colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho_**-`nunca pensé que llegaría a extrañar tanto a Fate-chan como lo he estado haciendo últimamente, antes cuando partía a sus misiones llegaba a extrañarla mucho pero comprendía que ese era parte de su trabajo como entrenar a los nuevos reclutas era parte del mío pero desde hace un tiempo para acá me he dado cuenta que sentir su ausencia se ha vuelto casi insoportable, a veces al llegar a casa y ver que aún no ha regresado me provoca unas terribles ganas de llorar y este vacío que siento en el pecho se agranda un poco más, quizás eso sea porque me acostumbré mucho a tenerla cerca y despertarme a su lado cuando estábamos trabajando en la sesión 6, abrir los ojos y lo primero que estos enfocaran fuera el rostro apacible de Fate-chan mientras dormía me provocaba una extraña tranquilidad y regocijo en el pecho que nunca había sentido… aunque ahora que lo pienso siempre me he sentido segura y tranquila al saber que Fate-chan está a mi lado, ya que muy en el fondo de mi corazón siempre he sabido que Fate-chan estará ahí para apoyarme cuando la necesite, lo ha demostrado innumerables veces, puede que por eso sienta este enorme vacío al saber que en estos momentos no está conmigo; Vivio también la extraña igual que yo, muchas veces me pregunta cuando regresará su Fate-mama y yo ya no sé qué contestarle, ver sus ojitos bicolores bañados en tristeza me contrae el corazón y es que Fate-chan también se ha vuelto muy importante para ella como lo es para mí"-**_negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente para deshacerse de esos pensamientos que le estaban causando una incomodidad en el pecho, se paró enfrente de la oficina de Hayate y tocó ligeramente la superficie de madera, al escuchar un "adelante" desde el otro lado abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina donde encontró a una comandante en ropa de civil buscando unos papeles en uno de sus cajones.

- ¿Me he perdido de algo Hayate-chan?- preguntó con curiosidad y extrañeza al ver a la comandante Yagami fuera de su uniforme en día y horas de trabajo.

- Oh Nanoha-chan, no sabía que eras tú- le dijo mirándola momentáneamente mientras abría otro de los cajones de su escritorio.

- Griffin-san me dijo que me mandaste a llamar…¿sucede algo?- preguntó mirando media divertida como la comandante habría todos los cajones de su escritorio mientras una mueca de exasperación se formaba en su rostro al no encontrar lo que fuera que estuviera buscando- además… ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa manera?- preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza y colocando uno de sus dedos en su barbilla en una pose pensativa- se supone que estamos en días y horas de trabajo- dijo mirando extrañamente a la comandante que terminó de revisar sus cajones y ahora colocaba unos papeles en una especie de portafolios en cuero de color marrón claro.

- Los altos mandos me llamaron esta mañana para informarme que se harán unas remodelaciones en los campos de entrenamientos y las oficinas, al parecer el equipo técnico ha desarrollado una nueva tecnología de defensa y resistencia y ésta será implantada en todo el edificio de esta base de la TSAB, es por eso que decidieron darnos dos semanas de vacaciones.

- ¡Pero…pero nadie me informó de nada!- dijo algo indignada inflando sus cachetes haciendo un puchero- además mis reclutas apenas han empezado sus entrenamientos, no puedo detenerlos ahora sin antes haberlos aprobado- terminó de decir cruzando sus brazos y mirando fijamente a la comandante.

- Lo siento Nanoha-chan, pero no podemos ir en contra de los altos mandos- decía terminando de acomodar los papeles en su portafolios y cerrándolo para después mirar los ojos de la entrenadora- además tómalo por el lado positivo- dijo con media sonrisa.

- ¿Y cuál es ese si se puede saber?- preguntó sarcástica frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente- no veo qué de bueno pueda sacar que a los altos mandos se les antoje hacer remodelaciones en medio de los entrenamientos…sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias Hayate- medio gritó en tono molesto.

- Lo sé, lo sé Nanoha-chan pero ya te dije, son órdenes superiores- decía mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la entrenadora- pero piensa, con estas vacaciones puedes descansar un poco, me he dado cuenta que has estado estresada últimamente y sabes que eso no es bueno para tu salud- decía con cara reprobatoria- si Shamal se llega a enterar que no estas descansando como deberías sabes muy bien que estarías en problemas- continuo diciendo- además no quiero ni pensar lo que haría Fate-chan si llega de su misión y te encuentra enferma- al mencionar el nombre de la rubia la cara de Nanoha adoptó una expresión triste que no pasó desapercibida por la comandante- ¿la extrañas mucho verdad?- preguntó.

- Sí- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y volteando el rostro a un lado mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza- hace más de cinco meses que se fue de misión y aún no sabemos mucho de ella.

- ¿Estas preocupada de que pueda sucederle algo verdad?- preguntó viendo como la entrenadora asentía nuevamente- no debes preocuparte Nanoha, Fate-chan es una de las mejores magas de todo la TSAB, sin contar que es la más rápida…además es también la mejor Enforcer que se ha visto en muchos años en la administración, estoy segura que está muy bien- decía tratando de animar a Nanoha pero sin mucho éxito- Signum, Vita y yo decidimos aprovechar este tiempo y pasarlo en la tierra, hace mucho que no visitamos nuestro planeta…¿porque no vienes con nosotras y aprovechas estas vacaciones para pasar un rato con tu familia? - sugirió con una sonrisa- estoy convencida de que a tu familia le encantará verte después de tanto tiempo...además recuerda que mañana es día festivo en la tierra y teníamos la tradición de pasarlo todas juntas allá debido a que aquí en Midchilda no celebran esa fecha.

- Me encantaría- dijo con media sonrisa- pero debo terminar de preparar el plan de entrenamientos de este equipo y hacer unos informes que me hacen falta- dijo viendo como Hayate suspiraba en tanto mostraba ligera molestia en su rostro, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Nanoha la interrumpió- te prometo que cuando termine las alcanzaré- dijo rápidamente evitando así que Hayate la sermoneara por su loca afición al trabajo.

- Esta bien- dijo suspirando nuevamente- pero si veo que mañana no llegas aunque rompa las reglas vendré a buscarte y te llevaré por la fuerza está claro- dijo con una mirada seria que no dejaba paso a discusiones.

- Si comandante Yagami- dijo tratando de sonar seria haciendo un saludo provocando que las dos estallaran en carcajadas.

- Bien- sonrió mirando su reloj- bueno debo irme, se me hará tarde para llegar al puerto de transportación y estoy segura que Vita y Signum ya deben estar esperando…te esperaré mañana Nanoha-chan no faltes- dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

- Hasta luego Hayate-chan, te cuidas- se despidió haciendo un ademan con la mano- bueno al parecer me quedaré sola en casa- suspiro desganada para dirigirse a la salida de la oficina y caminar hacia donde se encontraba su domicilio- estoy en casa- anunció al llegar, al no recibir respuesta suspiro nuevamente recordando que Vivio estaba pasándose unos días en casa de una de sus amigas de la escuela y Fate aún no regresaba de su misión- bueno al parecer si me quedaré sola en casa- dijo con voz rota mientras sentía como las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos y un profundo vacío llenaba su alma, fue a su habitación, se quitó su uniforme dejándolo encima de la cama, luego se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave y dejó que toda el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, mojando su largo cabello cobrizo mientras las gotas de agua se mezclaban con las lágrimas que salían en rauda caída por sus azules ojos.

Pasó media hora en la cual sus sollozos se unían con el sonido que hacia el agua al caer a la bañera, tomó un profundo respiro para calmar las emociones que la estaban consumiendo mientras cerraba la llave del agua y tomaba camino nuevamente a su habitación donde se colocó la pijama rosa que acostumbraba a usar para dormir, terminó de ponérsela y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde las dos hermosas lunas que cubrían el cielo de Midchilda alumbraban toda la ciudad.

- La noche está preciosa- dijo sintiendo como el pecho se le contristaba nuevamente y los ojos se le volvían a humedecer, abrazó sus piernas colocando su cabeza sobre ella, no entendía las razones por las cuales sentía tanta tristeza, no era la primera vez que se encontraba sola, muchas noches se vio regresando a su habitación y encontrándola vacía, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello, pero desde hace un tiempo era como si su soledad hubiera aumentado desmesuradamente, el vacío en su corazón la ahogaba, tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar y en lo más profundo de su mente tenía la sensación de que algo muy importante le faltaba a su vida- te extraño Fate-chan- dijo en un susurro mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos- siempre estás ahí para consolarme en momentos como este, siempre sabes cómo calmar la tristeza en mi corazón con dulces palabras, con abrazos cariñosos y caricias tiernas, siempre sabes cómo llenar este hueco que siento en mi pecho- seguía diciendo entre sollozos- pero hoy te necesito y no estas- sollozó nuevamente- y te extraño tanto…tanto Fate-chan- terminó ocultando su rostro en sus piernas y dejando que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo por sus ojos y empaparan su pijama; estaba tan sumida en si misma que no sintió cuando la puerta del departamento se abría y unos pasos se escuchaban en todo el lugar.

- ¿Nanoha?- llamó Fate al entrar a la casa, miró el reloj colgando en una de las paredes de la cocina el cual marcaba las 7 de la noche, frunció el entrecejo ligeramente ya que normalmente a esa hora Nanoha se encontraba terminando la cena mientras Vivio esperaba en la mesa terminando las tareas del colegio, dejó su chaqueta sobre el respaldo del mueble y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la habitación de donde salía una tenue luz de una de las lámparas cerca de la cama, el sonido de unos sollozos la hicieron fruncir más el entrecejo y un gesto de preocupación se asomó en su rostro, abrió la puerta rápidamente y al entrar sintió como el corazón se le encogía, sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana estaba Nanoha, su largo cabello cobrizo caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros, tenía el rostro oculto entre sus piernas mientras el llanto sacudía su cuerpo de forma violenta, la rubia caminó velozmente hacia ella con enorme preocupación colocando una de sus manos en su hombro- ¿Nanoha que pasa?- preguntó angustiada haciendo que la aludida levantara el rostro lleno de sorpresa mientras una nueva oleada de lágrimas escapada de sus ojos.

- Fa…fate-chan- gritó con voz cortada abalanzándose sobre la rubia quien la abrazó fuertemente mientras la ojiazul se aferraba a ella con fuerza en tanto los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo- fate-chan…fate-chan- decía una y otra vez entre lágrimas aumentando la preocupación de la Enforcer.

- Shhh estoy aquí Nanoha- decía en tono suave acariciando su pelo mientras la abrazaba- ya ya calma y dime que pasa- decía separándola ligeramente de ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos- ¿qué tienes Nanoha?- preguntaba con preocupación en su mirada mientras sus ojos también empezaban a cristalizarse- ¿por qué lloras?... ¿paso algo con Vivio?... ¿estas lastimada?- decía mientras examinaba el cuerpo de la instructora.

- Estoy…estoy bien- dijo con voz ronca tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar- sabes que odio verte llorar, me rompe el alma ver tus ojos llenos de tristeza- decía limpiando las lágrimas de la ojiazul con sus pulgares para luego besar su frente tiernamente- dime que sucede, haría lo que fuera por ti, daría mi vida con tal de verte sonreír- decía con suavidad haciendo que el cuerpo de Nanoha convulsionara nuevamente por el llanto.

- Fate…chan yo…yo…-trataba de decir aferrándose más a ella mientras sollozaba.

- Shhh está bien- decía la ojirubí mientras tomaba la mano de la instructora y la acercaba a la cama donde la sentó suavemente en la orilla mientras ella se colocaba al lado de ella, la rodeó por la cintura y la abrazo nuevamente, acariciando su cabello mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras para poder calmarla, después de unos 15 minutos de lágrimas y sollozos el cuerpo de Nanoha se fue tranquilizando y su llanto disminuyó- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Fate con voz suave mientras colocaba un mechón de su pelo cobrizo detrás de sus orejas.

- Si- dijo con la mirada puesta en el piso y la cara sonrojada del llanto- lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte de nada- decía Fate acariciando su cabello- me puedes decir que es lo que pasa- preguntó con suavidad apretando la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

- Yo…-intentó decir pero sus palabras no salían de su boca debido al nudo que le estaba apretando la garganta, tomó un respiro para tranquilizar sus emociones- me siento vacía Fate-chan- dijo de repente provocando que la ojirubí la mirara sorprendida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se agachaba frente a ella colocando sus manos en su rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- estas rodeada de personas que te quieren, Hayate y los Wolkenritten, los miembros de la sesión 6, mi familia…Yuuno- dijo su nombre con un dejo de irritación el cual la ojiazul no notó- tienes a Vivio que es una niña preciosa…me tienes a mí- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¡Pero no me es suficiente Fate-chan- dijo cerrando los puños a sus costados- ¡no me es suficiente tenerte solo por un rato sabiendo que luego de uno o dos días tendrás que irte y alejarte de nosotras nuevamente!-medio gritó levantándose de la cama súbitamente- y aun sabiendo que los tengo a todos ellos, que puedo tenerte por un tiempo no dejo de sentir este hueco que llevo dentro- decía colocando una de sus manos en su pecho y apretándolo ligeramente- no dejo de sentir que algo falta aquí- decía mientras otra vez las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?- preguntó acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros.

- Quiero que cuando llegue a casa alguien espere por mí con una sonrisa- decía con voz rota mirando los ojos borgoña de su compañera- que me abrace y me pregunte como estuvo mi día- seguía diciendo entre lágrimas viendo como los ojos de Fate también se humedecían- que me brinde dulces caricias mientras besa mis labios suavemente- continuó mientras veía como las lágrimas que la rubia luchaba por no derramar salían por sus ojos en rauda caída en tanto ésta soltaba sus hombros y bajaba su rostro- quiero que alguien…- se detuvo momentáneamente mientras su rostro se sonrojaba- quiero que alguien me haga el amor en las noches y me despierte con un te amo en las mañanas- seguía diciendo mientras que Fate sentía como el pecho se le comprimía de agonía al escuchar todas esas palabras, todas esas cosas que ella deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que por miedo a que su mejor amiga se sintiera asqueada por esos sentimientos que ella sentía en su corazón nunca había tenido el valor de profesarlos- quiero…- dijo callando brevemente y tomando un respiro- quiero que alguien me ame Fate- seguía diciendo mirando a la rubia mientras ésta última tenía la cabeza agachada en tanto apretaba los puños con fuerza quiero…umm- no pudo decir más ya que su boca fue atrapada por unos suaves, dulces y tibios labios que la besaban con desesperación y premura.

- ¿Fa…fate-chan?- la llamó sorprendida mientras intentaba escapar de esa boca que la tenía presa y apenas le daba oportunidad para tomar cortos respiros- ¿Fa…fate-chan que?- intentó decir para ser callada nuevamente por otro beso más apasionado que el anterior.

- Déjame ser yo quien te espere con esa sonrisa- decía la ojirubí besando sus labios- déjame ser quien te abrace y te acaricie mientras te pregunto cómo ha estado tu día- seguía diciendo besando la punta de su nariz y succionando en ella suavemente- deja que sea yo quien te haga el amor en las noches y te despierte con un beso en las mañanas- continuó, bajando al cuello de la ojiazul y mordiéndolo ligeramente provocando que ésta dejara escapar un gemido que solo provocó que el deseo de la rubia se intensificara más- déjame ser yo quien te ame Nanoha- terminó de decir mirando fijamente esos ojos azules para luego besar su boca nuevamente haciendo que la ojiazul se perdiera en ese beso y enredara sus manos en su largo cabello dorado.

- Fate-chan - susurró sintiendo como la lengua de la ojirubí se paseaba a lo largo de su labio inferior pidiendo entrada a los confines de su boca, abrió sus labios para en segundos percibir un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo al sentir como ese suave y tibio musculo la exploraba con deseo y maestría, sintió que sus piernas le temblaban cuando una de las manos de la rubia se posó sobre uno de sus pechos aun cubierto por la tela de su pijama y lo masajeaba suavemente, pensó que desfallecería cuando esos tibios y rosáceos labios tomaron su labio inferior y lo succionaron con pasión, Fate sentía que estaba en las nubes, ni en sus más grandes sueños imaginó que besar a Nanoha, que estar tan cerca de su cuerpo podría sentirse tan maravilloso como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El beso seguía subiendo en intensidad mientras que las dos no podían quitar sus manos la una de la otra, jadeante, Fate rompió el beso cuando el aire ya no entraba a sus pulmones, las dos se miraron a los ojos, la rubia pudo percibir como los ojos azules se oscurecían por el deseo, mismo que se podía ver reflejado en los suyos, se sentó en la orilla de la cama que estaba tras su espalda tomando la mano de Nanoha entre las suyas y halándola hacia ella, haciendo que la pelirroja se sentará en su regazo para luego comenzar un nuevo beso más ardiente que los anteriores, sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas tratando de dominar a la otra, las manos de Fate se posaron en la pijama de la instructora para luego desasir lentamente los botones de esta mientras que Nanoha con dedos temblorosos trataba de quitar el corbatín amarillo que siempre acompañaba el uniforme de la enforcer.

Fate la separó de su boca cuando el último botón de su pijama se encontraba desabrochado, coloco sus manos en los extremos de la tela para abrirla a los lados, dejando al descubierto el bra rosa que cubría los suculentos senos de la ojiazul, miró admirada la piel semi rosácea de la instructora mientras la tela de su pijama iba deslizándose lentamente por sus hombros los cuales comenzó a llenar con besos cortos y húmedos, mordiendo y succionando ligeramente cada parte de estos provocando que gemidos ahogados se escaparan de la boca de Nanoha, tomó su barbilla para inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo y la besó profundamente en tanto sus manos se colocaban en la espalda de la pelirroja y desabrochaba el bra que le impedía saborear esa parte de su anatomía que deseaba degustar con sus labios y su boca; cortó el beso nuevamente para tomar uno de los senos de la ojiazul en sus labios haciendo que su compañera soltara un gemido al sentir como esa boca cálida y húmeda chupaba, mordía y lamia su rosáceo pezón ya endurecido por la excitación mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba gentilmente su otro seno provocando en ella más sensaciones maravillosas.

Nanoha se estaba perdiendo en las sensaciones que esa boca y esas manos le estaban provocando a su cuerpo, nunca pensó que Fate pudiera hacerla estremecer de esa forma tan increíble y maravillosa- Fa…fate-chan- gimió al sentir el aire golpear su humedecido pezón mientras la boca de Fate se apoderaba del otro y le daba el mismo trato que al anterior, hundió sus manos en el pelo rubio de su compañera apretándola más contra su pecho haciendo que la ojirubí amara a sus senos con más fervor- Faaaate…ummm- gimió nuevamente con la respiración cortada.

-Nanoha- susurró la rubia separándose de su pecho para mirarla, la besó suavemente mientras se levantaba de la cama con Nanoha enredada entre sus caderas, caminó un poco y colocó a la ojiazul sobre el colchón acomodándose lentamente al lado de ella, posó una de sus manos en una de sus mejilla mientras la ojiazul la miraba con tal sentimiento que sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y un nudo se hacía en su garganta- Nanoha- susurro otra vez al ver como la pelirroja tomaba su mano en la suya y besaba cada uno de sus dedos de forma tímida y sensual a la vez, la tomó del rostro y besó sus labios nuevamente hundiendo su lengua en su boca y comenzando otra vez una batalla encarnizada por supremacía en tanto sus manos viajaban a lo largo de su cuerpo memorizando cada punto que hacía que la ojiazul gimiera con mayor intensidad, se deslizo sobre ella trazando un húmedo camino con su lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo y hundir la punta de ésta moviéndola de forma circular sobre esa hendidura durante unos minutos.

- Fa…fate-chan por…favor- suplicó la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada por el deseo mirando de lleno a su compañera mientras colocaba la mano de la rubia sobre su centro cubierto por la tela de la pijama el cual sentía que le quemaba como un volcán en erupción si no era liberado con rapidez- por…favor- dijo en tono suplicante haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la ojirubí al percibir el deseo en la voz y la mirada de la instructora.

Fate miró un momento a Nanoha en tanto colocaba sus manos en el borde de la tela buscando algún dejo de duda en su mirada pero solo encontró aceptación y deseo en esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, tomó un respiro y lentamente fue bajando la última parte de la tela que le obstruía de su verdadero premio, aquel que desde siempre había querido probar con sus labios pero que pensaba que nunca seria merecedora de ello.

-Umm- dejó escapar un gemido al ser presa del agradable y dulce aroma que invadió sus sentidos al dejar al descubierto la majestuosidad que para ella era el cuerpo de su compañera, cerro sus ojos para dejarse envolver por ese olor que la estaba embriagando rápidamente, aumentando enormemente el deseo que sentía de tocar y beber de cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que la enloquecía- Nanoha- susurró posando sus manos en los extremos de las piernas de su compañera para luego ir subiendo lentamente con su boca haciendo que Nanoha se estremeciera aún más, besó el interior de sus muslos subiendo hasta la coyuntura de sus piernas provocando que Nanoha contuviera la respiración por la expectación de sentir esa cálida boca encima de su lugar más íntimo y sagrado, la enforcer se detuvo momentáneamente para luego rozar con la punta de su nariz aquel sitio que para ella desprendía el más fino de los perfumes jamás creado- hueles tan bien aquí Nanoha- susurró con voz ronca provocando que un sonrojo se expandiera por el rostro de la instructora hasta llegar a sus orejas- y sabes tan exquisitamente bien- dijo lamiendo con la punta de su lengua aquel lugar- tan bien- finalizó tomando entre sus labios aquel menudo musculo que se encontraba hinchado por el placer y succionarlo con deseo y pasión haciendo que la ojiazul dejara escapar un grito por todas las sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas que la boca de Fate le estaba provocando en su lugar más íntimo.

-Faaaate-chaaan… ummm- gemía una y otra vez con cada envestida de la lengua de la enforcer sobre su centro, se sentía tan bien, tan maravillosamente bien que se dejó envolver por completo en las miles de sensaciones que navegaban por todo su cuerpo.

La rubia separó más las piernas de la instructora colocándolas sobre sus hombros para tener más acceso a ese manantial cálido que le proporcionaba aquel liquido tan dulce como la miel que desprendían las flores en primavera en tanto la ojiazul hundía sus manos en ese sedoso cabello color oro no queriendo que su compañera dejara de hacer aquello que la estaba enloqueciendo, la joven enforcer lamio como si fuera un caramelo el punto más íntimo de su amante, mientras la ojiazul se deshacía en gemidos, estaba casi llegando al clímax cuando la rubia se separó de ella provocando que un gruñido de desaprobación naciera en la instructora por haber dejado de sentir esa cálida lengua recorrerla por entero, abrió los ojos para ver el motivo por el cual la ojirubí se había detenido cuando sintió los labios de su compañera sobre los suyos besándola con pasión, haciéndola degustar su propio sabor en los labios de Fate, logrando que su excitación aumentara mucho más, la rubia besó sus labios, después su mejilla para luego dirigirse a su oído- quiero amarte Nanoha- susurró con voz sensual introduciendo su lengua en el- quiero que lleguemos juntas hasta el final- terminó dando un ligero mordisco en su oreja haciendo que Nanoha temblara, se separó de ella para quitarse la ropa que cubría su cuerpo de forma lenta y sexy bajo la atenta mirada de la instructora que la observaba con ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y el deseo mientras veía como cada pieza iba dejando ver la inmaculada y blanca piel de su compañera, esa piel tan suave como la más fina de las sedas, la ojirubí se sonrojó levemente al ver como Nanoha iba delineando su cuerpo con la mirada.

-Eres hermosa Fate- dijo la ojiazul incorporándose en la cama y tomando la mano de la rubia entre las suyas, halándola hacia ella- eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- terminó de decir iniciando una nueva batalla entre sus bocas, en tanto trataba de absorber la dulzura de su saliva, de grabar en ella el aroma de su cuerpo y quemarse con la calidez que desprendía su piel, Fate la recostó nuevamente sobre el colchón, abrió sus piernas ligeramente y se colocó de una forma en la cual obtuvo la conexión perfecta entre sus sexos, provocando que un profundo gemido escapara de sus gargantas y resonara en el semi iluminado cuarto debido a las miles de sensaciones que eso les provocó.

-Faaaate-chan- gruñó Nanoha clavando las uñas en la espalda de la enforcer mientras esta iniciaba los movimientos de vaivén aumentando la humedad que se colaba de sus entrepiernas- si…sigue…no…umm…no te…deteng…ahh- gemía jadeante, apretando a la rubia más contra si en tanto sentía como poco a poco el placer viajaba por todo su cuerpo amenazando por consumirla por completo.

-Nano…ummm…nano…ha- gemía igualmente la rubia aumentando la fricción entre sus puntos de placer mientras temblores recorrían por todo su cuerpo.

Nanoha seguía el ritmo de las caderas de Fate en tanto una presión se formaba en su centro, las dos estaban conscientes de que estaban cerca de llegar, solo era necesaria una envestida más para que el placer las consumiera por entero.

-Te amo Nanoha- susurró la enforcer en el oído de su compañera intensificando una última vez la presión, eso fue todo lo que necesitó la instructora para que sus sentidos se perdieran en una nube de rayos de colores y gritara el nombre de Fate a todo pulmón mientras los espasmos provocados por su orgasmo recorrían en olas por su cuerpo jadeante y sonrojado, la rubia no tardó mucho para que su cuerpo también fuera incinerado por el placer, mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de su amante en tanto los remanentes de su orgasmo causaban temblores en su piel, la rubia hundió su rostro en el cuello de su compañera mientras la ojiazul la abrazaba, las dos tratando de controlar sus respiraciones y lo acelerado de sus corazones, tardaron unos minutos en los cuales ninguna decía nada no queriendo romper ese mágico momento o bien por miedo de admitir que debido a sus acciones su relación había cambiado por completo.

Fate tomó un respiro y se separó del abrazo del cual era presa, se levantó colocándose a la orilla de la cama bajo la mirada curiosa de Nanoha que la observaba tratando de reprimir el temblor que cruzó por su cuerpo al no sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su compañera sobre ella.

-¿Fate-chan?- la llamó entre tímida y preocupada debido a la extraña actitud de la ojirubí, no sabía que le pasaba, hacía un momento estaban disfrutando del calor de la otra después de haber hecho el amor, se sonrojó notoriamente mientras un estremecimiento recorría por su cuerpo al recordar lo que acababa de hacer con su mejor amiga, en tanto su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada otra vez.

-Nanoha yo…-trató de decir la enforcer mirando momentáneamente a la pelirroja para luego voltear el rostro y apretar las sabanas bajo sus puños- yo lo…- intentó decir comenzándosele a cortar la voz por las emociones que navegaban en su ser.

-Fate-chan- la llamó nuevamente pero la ojirubí no le respondió y un temor enorme se apoderó del corazón de la pelirroja mientras miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente…¿acaso se arrepentía de lo que hicieron?...¿Fate consideraba que había sido un error haberse entregado de esa manera tan maravillosa como lo habían hecho?...tenía que saber, necesitaba saber si lo que Fate le dijo era cierto o solo había sido un impulso provocado en un instante de placer, debía confirmar que esa plenitud que sentía ahora en su pecho donde antes solo sentía un vacío era mutua y verdadera o si solo era algo efímero del momento- ¿me amas Fate-chan?- preguntó firme viendo como la rubia se tensaba notablemente- ¿es cierto eso que dijiste en ese momento?- volvió a preguntar temiendo la respuesta.

-Nanoha yo no…trató de negar aun sabiendo que su corazón le decía a gritos que la amaba.

- Dime la verdad Fate-chan- le dijo la instructora quebrándosele la voz- se sincera conmigo- pidió- mírame a los ojos y dime si me amas o no- finalizó con el corazón acelerado esperando la respuesta de la rubia, una que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre, ya que ahora comprendía que lo que siempre había necesitado estaba en frente de ella, pero era tan ciega y tan tonta que nunca quiso darse cuenta de que ese vacío que sentía en el pecho siempre había sido llenado por una sola persona, y que ahora esa persona estaba frente a sus ojos.

Fate tomó una bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar su corazón que corría desbocado dentro de su pecho, había llegado el momento de confesar su más oculto secreto, ese que por años había guardado para sí y que sabía que un día tendría que confesarlo, sabía que desde el momento en que se atrevió a besar a su mejor amiga hacia unas horas no podría ocultar más su sentimientos y aunque estaba segura que estos no serían correspondidos no podía ocultar más lo que le estaba quemando el pecho.

-Si Nanoha- afirmó mirando esos ojos azul violeta que tanto amaba- te amo, te amo desde hace muchos años, amo tu sonrisa, el cielo azul de tus ojos, el olor a fresas de tu pelo- decía haciendo que con cada palabra el corazón de Nanoha se ensanchara más de la emoción- la tersura de tu piel y lo agradable de tu compañía- seguía diciendo con la cabeza gacha mientras lagrimas se desprendían de los ojos de la instructora.

-Fate-chan yo…- trató de decir entre el llanto pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Pero sé…-dijo Fate mientras un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios y apretaba los puños a sus costados- sé que el amor que sientes por mí es diferente…-seguía diciendo, sintiendo como esa realidad le carcomía el alma por entero- sé que me quieres como una amiga y lo entiendo y yo…yo lo entiendo Nanoha pero no puedo evitar sentir esto que siento, no puedo ni quiero evitar amarte por completo no…- sus palabras murieron en su boca ya que esta fue atrapada por los labios de la ojiazul que la besaba desesperada, tratando de verter en ese beso todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

-Entonces no evites amarme Fate- dijo la instructora separándose de los labios de la enforcer y pegando su frente a la de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos- no quiero que evites amarme porque yo tampoco puedo ni quiero impedir todo esto que estoy sintiendo- la ojirubí abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante esa asunción no atreviéndose a tomar por ciertas las palabras de su compañera, Nanoha vio el brillo de esperanza y a la vez de duda en los ojos de su Fate-chan y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a sus labios- si Fate-chan- dijo tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos- te amo, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón- decía con voz alegre mientras veía como los ojos de la ojirubí se llenaban de lágrimas y los de ella también se humedecían- te amo con toda el alma mi Fate-chan- finalizó atrapando esos rosáceos labios entre los suyos comenzando así una nueva exploración de sus cuerpos que terminaría en una de las tantas noches de pasión, amor y desenfreno que las acompañarán desde ese momento.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Una húmeda suavidad se posó en su cuello sacándole de su ensimismamiento mientras dos cálidos brazos envolvían su cintura pegándola a ese cuerpo que conocía a totalidad- el agua está caliente- susurró en su oído la nueva presencia en la habitación mientras las manos de esta recorrían el cuerpo de Nanoha sacándole suspiros- ¿no vienes a bañarte conmigo?- pregunto mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de la ojiazul haciendo que esta se removiera en los brazos de su acompañante mientras la otra persona sacaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ahora voy- dijo sintiendo como su respiración iba en aumento con las caricias que su acompañante le estaba prodigando a su cuerpo.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó su amante colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la instructora mirando la hermosa noche en el cielo de Midchilda.

-Solo estaba recordando los hechos que han cambiado mi vida con los años- dijo colocando sus manos sobre las manos que tenía aferradas a su cintura e inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente sobre la persona que la tenía abrazada.

-Ya veo- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro-¿tienes algún arrepentimiento?- preguntó mientras apretaba contra sí aquel cálido cuerpo.

- Me arrepiento de algunas cosas sí- asintió levemente- pero nunca podría arrepentirme de las cosas que han traído tanta felicidad a mi vida como ha sido la llegada de Vivio y otras cosas más- decía volteándose en el abrazo para ponerse de frente a su acompañante y colocarle los brazos al cuello mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los suyos- como tampoco podría arrepentirme de amarte y dejar que me ames Fate-chan-finalizó dándole un tierno beso.

-Yo tampoco me arrepentiría nunca de todo el amor que siento por ti Nanoha- decía rosando su nariz con la suya dulcemente- tú y Vivio son dos de las cosas más importantes y maravillosas que me han pasado en mi vida y no las cambiaría por nada ni por nadie- terminó de decir colocando pequeños besos en el rostro de su mujer- hablando de Vivio, mañana comienzan nuestras vacaciones de una semana y en la tierra están de fiesta…¿crees que a nuestra hija le gustaría pasarse ese tiempo libre con sus abuelos y con Arf?.

- Estoy segura que le encantará- contestó Nanoha entusiasmada como una niña pequeña por la idea de pasarse esos días de descanso con su familia completa.

- Muy bien entonces, mañana partimos para la tierra a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones- dijo la enforcer con una enorme sonrisa que fue devuelta con el mismo entusiasmo por la ojiazul- ahora vamos que el baño se nos enfría- invitó lazando una mirada sugerente a su compañera que se sonrojó tenuemente.

-Si- contestó Nanoha cerrando la ventana de la habitación- Fate-chan- la llamó tomando su mano entre la suya- te amo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Nanoha- contestó la enforcer besando la mano que agarraba la suya- te amo con toda el alma- dijo con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que el pecho de Nanoha se llenara de dicha como siempre hacia cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras de los labios de la persona que amaba- te amo y siempre te amaré- finalizó para luego las dos fundirse en un profundo beso mientras los rayos de la luna resplandecían en la habitación alumbrando a dos figuras que desde siempre habían sido una sola.

**Fin.**

**Notas del autor: **

Y bien este fue el final de la historia, a todos aquellos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer las ideas locas que a veces se me ocurren les agradezco infinitamente, también les agradecería mucho si pueden dejar un comentario para saber que les pareció, si acaso me faltó colocar algo de la historia o alguna cosa que haya dejado olvidada por ahí, cualquier crítica constructiva también es muy bienvenida, estas siempre ayudan a que una mejore cada vez más ya que por medio a las opiniones de la gente sabemos los gustos de cada quien y lo que no les gusta también y con ello se puede mejorar más la próxima vez.

Tengo una idea loca formándose en mi cabeza desde hace unos días de esta hermosa pareja pero aun no me animo a escribirla, si lo hago sería una historia larga no solo un shot como lo fue este, no sé, quizás me anime y comience a escribirlo o quizás pase a ser una de las tantas ideas que se han quedado en el olvido en mi cabeza, quien sabe…

Gracias por leer. Saludos.


End file.
